The Lost Link: X-Men Sequel (Part 1-2-3)
by MystAngel
Summary: This is a story based on the movie. This happens around a year after Wolverine leaves. He comes back and finds a big surprise...Part 1-2-3


Disclaimer: All the characters except Nathalie or Fox are owned by Marvel Comics. I have 0$ so don't sue me. If something like this ever happen to you, well, don't start saying I copied your life because it's a coincidence.  
Note: This story is mainly based on the movie, not the comic. I'm breaking a few story lines from the comic. I'm just doing this so my story can make sense so don't get mad at me.  
  
  
  
X-MEN: The Return...  
  
Part 1  
  
The artificial, warm train made quite a contrast from the frigid wilderness of cold Alberta. She had left in a hurry, trying to escape her past, trying to escape from herself. Seeking help without knowing where to go, she was certain she would have better luck down south. Looking through the window, she wondered where she would go. She was too scared to go to a motel, fearing her true nature would come out as it has lately. She looked at the seat next to her that was now empty. The man who left 20 minutes ago left his newspaper behind. She picked it up thinking this would pass the time. She flipped through the pages and noticed one small add at the last page. ''Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'' it said. ''Learn how to control the power within''. She didn't know if this meant what she hoped it did. The intercom started to emit a grinching noise. She could barely make out the message it was trying to say.   
''Next stop, Westchester''  
She realised the add showed an address in Westchester. She grabbed her bag hoping she was right about this school. The train slowly came to a stop and she quickly stepped out not knowing what her future held...   
  
'' Wolvie, will you sit down! You've been walkin' 'round in circles for hours! Sit 'own here and watch some TV with me.''  
The man stopped in his tracks and turned to the wide-eyed young woman.   
'' A'm so glad you're back!'' she cried out.   
'' I'm just happy that everything didn't change, even though I was gone for 1 year.''  
He grinned at her, his eyes full of tenderness then went back to his walking. '  
" Why are yah so restless? Did yah find out somethin' interestin' while you were gone?''  
He sadly shook his head. She looked down at his fist and saw him tightening it.   
'' Then why can't yah sit down?''   
'' I don't know...I just feel strange for some reason...''  
'' Just sit down and maybe ya'll calm down!''  
'' Fine, I guess it won't hurt to try...''  
He complied and sat down next to her. She rested her head on his strong shoulder.   
'' I missed ya, Logan.''...  
'' I missed you too, Rogue...Marie.''...   
  
After an hour of looking and walking, she stepped through a very large iron gate. It was getting late and the sun was slowly setting in the west. She looked around for another moving being but the ground around her was completely deserted. She could only hear the wind passing through the trees and a faint laughing coming from inside the mansion.   
She looked back one last time, picked up all her courage and stepped forward towards the entrance. She slowly opened the door that was, to her surprise, unlocked. She took a few steps to her left, examining the luscious decor on the walls. Her eyes suddenly widened and her head rose up. She heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She quickly gazed around for a place to hide but there was nothing...Besides, it was too late...The person had reached the room. It was a woman, average height, a generous tan and unusually white hair. After an awkward moment of staring, the newcomer broke the silence.   
'' Can I help you?''  
'' Who's in charge of this place? Can I see him?''  
'' Oh...Sure. I'm Ororo Monroe.''  
She extended her hand expecting a handshake, but the young girl just glared back. She slowly pulled back her hand and continued.   
'' That's okay...Just follow me. I'll take you to the Professor.''  
She turned around and headed for the hallway from which she came from. The other girl picked up her bag and followed.   
'' I'm Nathalie...But people call me Fox. I'm sorry about that back there. I've had my share of bad experiences with meeting people...''  
Ororo turned around and smiled.   
'' I told you already...It's okay. By the way, people call me Storm...'' Nathalie stopped in wonder.   
'' Why? ''   
Storm just smiled and said: '' You can't imagine...''  
  
" Logan, you're finally back!"...  
" Yep, so are you and Cyke... I've been here for 4 days now! Where have you two been?"  
" Scott and I needed a vacation... We've had a lot to do since you've been gone..."  
He slowly got up and said on a hesitating tone:  
" I guess this is where we're suppose to hug... I ain't real good at this..."  
" But I am..."  
They entered in a loving embrace and Logan began to gently strike her hair.  
" I was starting to forget how beautiful you are... I've missed you so much Jean."  
" I'm just glad you didn't changed..."...  
  
" Professor, how long has he been here?"  
The man looked down through his glasses at the mature man limited to a wheelchair.  
" Logan? He's been here for a few days now. Was your trip relaxing?"  
Before the young man could answer, Storm stepped in the room with a timid shadow behind her.  
" There's someone here who wants to meet you Charles..."  
The shadow stepped forward to reveal itself as a pretty, a dark eyed and haired young lady. The professor advanced with a smile.  
" Well hello... I'm Professor Charles Francis Xavier and this is my school. How can I help you my dear?"  
Just behind, the brown haired young man took a few steps forwards the young girl.  
" Hi, I'm Scott... Scott Summers..."  
He turned his head to the professor and continued.  
" I'll go see Logan now..."  
He turned around and headed for the door. Just before passing through the doorway, he turned and gazed at the stranger's beauty and then left. Storm noticed Scott's strange behaviour and slightly giggled. She then turned her attention to Xavier...  
  
Part 2  
  
" This is Nathalie... She just came in not too long ago through the front door asking for you."  
Before explaining her situation, Nathalie carefully examined Xavier. He was old, clearly crippled. He was also bald, that was very clear. Something that wasn't as clear was an intense, sincere look in his clear blue eyes. She figured she could trust him.  
" Can I ask you a question?..."  
" Of course, dear."  
" What's your opinion on..."  
She hesitated to continue. She didn't have to... The professor continued for her.  
" You're asking yourself what I think of mutants. I don't like that term. Genetically enhanced humans sounds much better, doesn't it?"  
Nathalie stepped back in shock.  
" No.. I... How?"  
He went slowly towards her.  
" It's alright child... You have nothing to fear here. We all want to help. You could start by telling me what your gifts are... If possible, show me."  
She gazed back and forth between him and Storm and nodded.  
"Well, I can control wind around me... I don't really want to do this here. I would turn this place upside down since I don't have full control of it yet..."  
She looked down for a moment then raised her head to see the professor's reaction but only found a very compassionate, understanding look on his face.  
" Storm has a similar power but she can control weather in general. I have psychic powers that allow me to read people's minds and make then do whatever I want at times..."  
He started to turn his chair around but Nathalie stopped him...  
" That isn't everything. There's something else. Some time ago, I had an accident and someone brought me to a hospital. They thought I had fractured some bones so they took some x-ray pictures. I heard the doctor say something about a metal grafted to my bones. And there's this..."  
She slowly extended her hand towards Xavier. He looked down at it in wonder as her nails slowly turned silver. After they were fully covered by the metal emerging from under her skin, they started to grow. A few seconds passed and they stopped but they had grown to a length near 1 foot. She then looked at Charles but saw no reaction so she continued. She raised her hand and the professor carefully followed her movement. Her long nails revealed to be very sharp as she traced a gash in her forearm. She let her hand down and intensely gazed at the wound as it was slowly healing. Storm opened her mouth to comment what she had just witnessed but noticed that Nathalie had turned her attention away from her arm. She sniffed the air as if she recognised a familiar smell. Storm looked down at Xavier and saw that he too noticed this.  
" What is it Nathalie?" asked Storm.  
Her nails quickly retracted as she answered.  
" There's something here that I've already smelled. Something from a long time ago..."  
Charles now realised that this mysterious girl not only had powers over wind, and adamantium skeleton and nails and rapid healing, she also possessed keen senses.  
" Dear Nathalie, you have very impressive powers and I would be more than happy to enroll you at my school. You have similar powers to Storm so she could your mentor. You also have some that seem exact to someone else at my school although he's older. His name is Logan..."  
He turned around, did a waving motion asking the two ladies to come to the computer in the corner of the room.  
  
Nathalie smiled and said:  
" I think I used to know someone named Logan."   
She leaned down to watch the computer screen.  
" I'll show you his profile..." said Xavier while taping on the keyboard.  
A beep was heard and the file loaded... There he was. Dark, ferocious, angry. She could still see some tenderness and kindness in the deep corner of his deep deep blue eyes. His hair was the same... All dark and messy. Nathalie stepped back and tripped on a crooked tile.  
" No... It's really him... But why is he... here... Is it?"  
She blurted out other inaudible things. But her last word was very clear... " Dad ". Storm's eyes widened and she ran off screaming:  
" Logan! LOGAN!!!"  
He came out running, followed by Jean, Scott and Rogue.  
" What? What's wrong?"  
Storm shakily pointed at the professor.  
" What? What is it Chuck?" screamed Logan.  
Charles silently moved out of the way, showing trembling Nathalie. Her eyes and Logan's widened and they both screeched out in unison:  
" YOU!!"...  
Then there was silence... Scott slowly approached Logan.  
" What is it?"  
Logan stood silent for an instant then broke out:  
" It's her... My little girl... My daughter..."  
Nathalie's eyes welled up with tears and she got up and leaped on Logan.  
" Daddy! It's really you... I thought I'd never see you again... I thought they killed you..."  
Everyone else was watching this heartfelt moment with disbelief. Then something nearly impossible happened... Logan broke into tears...  
  
Part 3  
  
A few long minutes passed before anyone dared to interrupt this. Jean took a step forward not knowing what to say. She finally spoke.  
" Logan, why didn't you tell us?"  
He opened his eyes and realised in what state he was. He hurried to wipe his eyes and turned to the others with Nathalie in his arms.  
" I... uh... It's a long story. We better go in the living room... We'll try to explain most of it... Since everything isn't clear for us."  
He turned to Nathalie, smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She hugged him back and followed him to the living room. The others followed still very shocked. Scott saw a very strange look in Rogue's eyes. It was a blank, empty stare... Naturally, he made nothing of it and went into the living room. They all took a seat and turned their attention to their 2 Canadians.  
" Well, it all started 18 years ago in North Alberta..."  
  
Flashback  
  
" I was living with an Indian tribe... I had fallen in love with their priestess. Her name, well, what they called her was Wind Eagle. They worshiped her for her weather controlling abilities. That's where Nathalie got her wind power."  
" I'm assuming then that she's Nathalie's mother." said Scott.  
" Yeah, she is... After a year, Eagle got pregnant. I was so happy and so was she. I had no idea how to be a dad but I thought I would learn as I go. 1 month passed, then 3, then 7 and, finally, 9. The night Nathalie was born was a stormy night. Eagle couldn't control her powers... But the moment finally came and I received the greatest gift I could get. A beautiful girl. She looked just like her mother. Dark hair, brown eyes, high cheekbones and everything. One thing that she got from me was her pale, white skin. Now came the time to name her. I remembered once, I needed to get to Quebec for something... I can't remember what. What I do remember is that there, I stopped by a lake to take a break. It was the dead of winter and everything was covered in snow. I got out of my truck and took a few steps. But then, I heard something crack. It was too late when I realised I was standing on ice that just broke open. I feel in the icy waters... I tried to swim back up the cold was just too much. It was starting to get to me and that's when I lost it. I thought that was my last day on Earth. When I woke up, I was in an old cabin. There was a very old woman sitting in a rocking chair, heating some water by the fireplace. She saved me. How? I don't know. She lived alone in the woods with her dog who looked older than she did. Her name was Nathalie... I don't know if I'd be here without her... So I decided to name my daughter after her. It just seemed like the perfect thing to do. Well, after her birth, I took great care of her. For some reason, Eagle took a long time to recover. She stayed inside her tent for days. One night, I woke up from a nightmare. I knew something was wrong. Everything was silent. I ran to little Nathalie but she seemed fine, sleeping like a little angel. Then, I heard a horrible scream. It was Eagle. I ran to her tent and saw it rise into the air. It ripped open just when a bolt of lightning ripped the sky. Some wild beast leaped out and ran back to wherever it came from. I thought of running after it but then I saw Eagle. I couldn't recognise her. She was just lying there... She used to be full of life. I couldn't believe it. Some wild creature just took away the woman I loved. Everyone in the tribe woke up. They must've been really confused when they saw me kneeling next to her lifeless body. They never fully trusted me. They still saw all pale faces as people who stole their land. As soon as they saw the claw marks on Eagle, they were certain I killed her. They called me a demon. They said I had gone mad and I would destroy them all. The chief stepped forward and told me that, because I helped them for many months, they would not hurt me. But I had to leave and never come back. I also had to take the "demon child". I never would of thought of leaving her behind. I hurried to my tent and stuffed the little belongings that I had into my bag. I looked down at my little angel. She looked sad and happy at the same time. I know it sounds stupid but it looked like she understood what was happening. I picked her up, took my things and headed for the forest. I was sure I could manage. It was summer and I knew the woods. I could handle it. I could take care of my little girl..."  
  
" Wolverine gots a daughter now? Gambit never see tis comin'!"  
  
To be Continued...  
  



End file.
